


"Depends.."

by wangedars9496



Category: GOT7
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, M/M, This is cute, Whipped!Jaebeom, cheesy shit, maybe so, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangedars9496/pseuds/wangedars9496
Summary: "Jaebeom felt his body reacting to the memories and decided to brush off the thoughts away from the vivid and explicit details of last night.."





	"Depends.."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write chaptered angst cos Jaebeom deleted the 2jae selfie in his IG but I'm lazy and too tired at work so.......

A hand gently brushed through Youngjae’s long black hair, soothing and tugging pleasantly right now. He hummed appreciatively and leaned into the broad body of warmth in front of him. The fingers traveled to his ear and tickled the skin with light touches dancing around it. He blinked his eyes open and found an unfamiliar room, dark with the curtains still drawn but Jaebeom was completely visible as he was laying up on his arm while the other continued its warm nurtures.

 

Jaebeom felt the eyes on him and looked down into Youngjae’s beautiful brown doe eyes. He retracted his hand, and Youngjae missed the touch already. “It’s 1:31..” He said.

 

Youngjae felt his heart thud so unpleasantly at the harmless statement. He brushed it off with a lazy smile/sigh, “It’s also a Saturday hyung.. unless I slept through a whole day.” He giggled, lifted his own hand to cup Jaebeom’s jaw, his thumb brushing softly along the man’s chin.

 

Youngjae’s smile was returned with some hesitancy, lips twitching with an awkwardness of someone not used to expressing themselves with a genuine smile. What he knew of the other man though and how Jaebeom acts reserved even amongst friends (if he considered anyone friend), it really almost made sense. Or at least it wasn’t a far out notion.

 

The older recalled last night in detail, the pleasant ache in his lower back making it fairly easy to do so. Strong, calloused hands roaming his body, touching every inch of skin they could. Where Youngjae was relatively generous in his verbal appreciation, moaning his heart out, Jaebeom was quiet and intense. Jaebeom was the epitome of hard and gentle, certain but careful and the only time he did speak was at the end when both of them were close to the edge and he breathed Youngjae’s name hotly into his ear in a soft voice, which in turn sent him tumbling over with how husky and raw it had been said.

 

Jaebeom felt his body reacting to the memories and decided to brush off the thoughts away from the vivid and explicit details of last night. It would not help to be so distracted by the same man he was trying to pay attention to right now.

 

Their eyes beautiful eyes met and they stared at each other for a couple moments, neither of them saying anything. Just the two of them admiring the other’s perfect imperfections. Finally, Jaebeom blinked and started to lean his face down to Youngjae’s. The younger met him halfway and let their lips eagerly mold together. Jaebeom absolutely loved this. The feel of the younger’s lips and body pressed against him. He swears he could lose himself in it. The way their mouths moved against each other with a familiarity like life long lovers, though it’s the first time. It made zero sense, none at all. It felt so perfect. As Jaebeom pulled away once more though he had to wonder how Youngjae really feels about this, about him and what they were doing in regards to what they are, idols.

 

The elder hated the insecurity that boiled within him. Normally, he was so damn good at reading people, their lives expressed loud and clear in their clothes, how they held themselves through things, and the emotions buried in their eyes, all the maps to the heart of a person. But not this time.. Looking at Youngjae was so different. Difficult. Felt so unreal and mysterious like the first time they performed on stage. Sometimes he would think he finally found whatever he felt was missing all these years.

 

Even now, just after having such a wonderful night together his brown-doe eyes regarded him with shielded interest. As if he’s interesting piece of a puzzle or some beautiful painting.

 

“What are you thinking?” Youngjae asked him softly, chapped lips brushing against his neck, sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

 

Jaebeom watched as his own fingers brushed through the long hairs at Youngjae’s cheeks. It was so quiet in the room. No sounds of traffic or people this high up. It actually made him nervous even as being in Youngjae’s arms brought him comfort like he hadn’t known with Jinyoung. Jaebeom buried his nose into Youngjae’s long hair and took a deep inhale, the younger’s scent filling up his nostrils and settling some deep unsaid anxieties in his gut that he hadn’t realized was there. He just let his fingers and lips drag against the other man’s scalp.

 

 “hmm…I’m thinking.. I like this, and I like you, and.. I would very much like to do this again…if you’re not opposed to this..am I being selfish, jae?..”

 

Jaebeom lifted his head from Youngjae’s neck, smiling sheepishly, leaving a nice big love bite behind. A genuine smile that bore similar resemblance to a satisfied smirk tugged at the younger’s lips. “You won’t get any opposition here, hyung. Especially not from me..”

 

Jaebeom felt himself stupidly smile and wondered how much of his true feelings were currently on display for the younger to see. It was hard to care about his lowered guard at the moment though. Not when he knew who he was, and exactly knew what he wanted. It wasn’t complicated… He just couldn’t help but press another kiss to the younger’s inviting lips. “Good.” He muttered breathlessly, a little light headed from the amazing kissing.

 

 “Want some breakfast?” Jaebeom asked the younger after a couple moments of quiet, exchanged looks.

 

 “Depends...”

 

 Jaebeom gave him another half-smile that always served to the butterflies of his stomach. “On what exactly?”

 

 “Depends on who’s cooking because if you want a bowl of Coco Puffs, I am a master chef.” A giggle escaped through the other man and because of their close skin contact he could feel it throughout his own body. He likes this. It was nice.

 

“As tempting as that sounds,” Jaebeom began with a pout, brushing some loose hair off the younger’s forehead, “I thought I might make us some biscuits and gravy.” The silence dragged on and after a while Jaebeom held Youngjae’s chin and tilted his head up to give him a lovingly look. “Jae?”

 

 “C-can I keep you?” He asked with a serious expression, some fear mixed with anxiety and anticipation in his eyes.

 

 The younger gave him an uncertain look. Youngjae tensed at the question and his leader hated himself for letting the moment get away with him. It was such a perfect morning after, and the question seemed well within in the bounds of playful banter, but he pushed it. Still he couldn't help but give himself a rueful, mental pat on the back for bringing this thing out into the open here and now before whatever this was between went further.

 

 Finally, Youngjae giggled, blinked. and relaxed once more. “That depends..”

 

“On what now, exactly?” Jaebeom gulped, echoing the words.

 

 “Only if I can keep you too..”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading!
> 
> Remember to vote GOT7 to everything they are nominated. ;)


End file.
